


Prompt

by LilyMorgan



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMorgan/pseuds/LilyMorgan
Summary: I propose the following prompt: while Erik and Charles fight on the beach, but before the shot, their children from the future arrive to prevent the separation, because the only way to save the future would be if they stayed together
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Prompt

I propose the following prompt: while Erik and Charles fight on the beach, but before the shot, their children from the future arrive to prevent the separation, because the only way to save the future would be if they stayed together


End file.
